User blog:CoolCat123450/Character Sheet 1
Name: Supreme Directorate Cassius Blaire Aliases: Remolder of Reality, The Hollow, Figment of the Imagination, Instrument of Oppression, A Symbolic Figurehead, God of Creation and Destruction, Alpha and Omega, Infinity and Eternity, The Sun and the Moon, The Watchful Eye that never closes, The Supreme Being, Grand Master of Order, Protector of the People Powers: Omega Physiology, Dimensional Entity Physiology, Non-Corporeal Form, Nonexistent Physiology, Freedom, Superior Adaptation, Remolding, Universe Creation by his Unnatural Presence, and general Cosmic Manipulation and Reality Warping. Abilities: Psychological Intuition, Numerical Precision and Hyper Mind along with Supernatural Intelligence and Omnilingualism. Alignment: Lawful Evil Motto: "Power is and will always be its own reward." Quotes: "Leadership through fear and love altogether is the hallmark of the greatest ruler, but undervaluing fear will mark its greatest collapse." "My subjects understand that my needs are their needs, my desires are their desires, and through utmost solidarity, my reality is their reality." "In freedom is no security, with chaos is no order, alongside democracy is inefficiency. This is why my everlasting system is eternal expanding to the infinite horizons; no place is hidden from my reach but they shall revel in their chaos until I rectify"' "Fool, you speak of something as archaic as rebellion? I stomped out the ideals of freedom, I've ensured the obsequious fidelity of a vast majority of my subjects, everything is my eyes and ears, and they fully acknowledge that I've conquered countless universes and crushed countless gods. If there is even an iota of a chance of societal disruption from civil unrest, I've placed safeguards on the lowest levels to ensure preemptive closure." "I've harnessed the power of entire universes, artfully established an eternal foundation and language, and formulated the equation to disprove freedom as a meaningless need that only engenders despair. All of this done in the name of creating the greatest masterpiece throughout totality." "A wasted life is a life solely of pleasure, joy, and ecstasy without understanding of pain, loss, and humility. Only in suffering can an individual find his own self-worth and validation for even existing. Simply if they can't adapt, they won't survive." Theme Music: Dream Theater - Lost not forgotten Archetype'''s: Big Brother is Watching, Crazy Prepared, Despotism Justifies the Means, Ultimate Life Form, Straw Nihilist, The Social Darwinist, Shadow Dictator, The Evil's of Free Will, Multiversal Conqueror '''Occupation: The Supreme Directorate of the U.U.E. (United Universal Empire), Multiversal Traveler, The Sentinel of Creation Origin: In the very beginning when all of existence and nonexistence comprised an infinitesimal, volatile singularity, various cosmological forces formed as nascent abstracts within to ensure a specialized order that could coexist with the conceptual agents of chaos. The most potent and restrained of these, which we know today as Creation, harbored the infinite probabilities and potentialities of the omniverse. As time passed and the optimal proportion of primal concepts was achieved, the singularity precipitously expanded into the totality as we could partially comprehend it through it's embryonic forces vied for control throughout the continuity. Dimensions and realities collapsed, new universes hastily materialized into existence, eldritch abominations became a commonality, and life was virtually unsustainable. Eons passed and structure and balanced emerged with harmonious composition and purpose. Life began anew and began to populate the cosmos, but the abstraction of Creativity, not to be outdone, created a sentient representation of itself as a wandering and absolute force to interact with the burgeoning societies and civilizations of the time. Desiring law and order to reign rather than the chaos and destruction of its own past, it created an identity for itself and began to guide its subjects in the right direction. Personality and Traits: As a being who represents the myriad possibilities and potentialities of the omniverse, he has shown to be arrogant, domineering, and manipulative while simultaneously holding a high regard for the threat of human/alien creativity and ideals as a threat against his empire. Existing for billions upon billions of years, he's accumulated experienced that has allowed him to see through almost every opposing strategy, tactic, and gambit and reverse it to benefit his cause and prevent them from transpiring in the first place. His foresight has made countless universes that have not even seen his presence in battle wonder if he was truly omniscient. Through his implementation of unceasing propaganda, conspiracy, and psychological reevaluations, he's successfully brainwashed entire collections of galaxies and even universes to unequivocally conform and even fight unwaveringly for his cause demonstrating his great propensity for unilateral control. He's always had an adoration for the classics collecting Impressionist artistic pieces including a set devoted to Escher's masterpieces as a fulcrum for his liberal perceptions and authoritarian leadership. He has even donned traditional Hellenistic and Ancient Roman armor because of what it represented in the past which he believes should be eternal. He was a prolific author writing numerous works that even outside of his empire receive national acclaim despite his controversial message with critics commonly comparing him to authors like Chaucer. He's even shown himself to be a profound inventor devising the Unisphere, a device that contains the power of an entire universe, the architectural foundation of his M.B.U. (Mobile Base Unit), and practically the entire political subject. He has even fabricated games for his enjoyment such as Escher chess based on his favorite style of art. Through being a hypercalculating and multidimensional entity, he also views reality as an elaborate game to not be cheated but mastered and a clay that shouldn't be torn but molded sometimes even preferring to see his subjects as a string of numbers rather than an individual. This detachment from more empathic interpersonal perspectives of reality has rendered him psychopathic and narcissistic. Also due to his mathematical/dimensional perceptions, he prefers everything to be ordered and consistent to the extent of constructing a common language termed Verdegood that he is gradually imparting into the memories of his subjects through the media he controls even allowing civilizations outside of his influence access to it. Due to his conquering ideology, his empire always engaged in a war somewhere in the vast multiverse and expends most of his subject's resources on military/political assets and comforts leaving the people with just enough to survive and live. To them, it is all for the good of maintaining and expanding the sovereignty of the empire. He's been described as an apparition or even a force that doesn't even exist but as an instrument of oppression for the U.P.P. to control the population. Despite the physical lack of virtually any proof of his existence according to the general population and even the majority of the U.P.P., his influence still remains and it's generally agreed, it's always watching. Fighting Style: His fighting style mainly involves using his powers of creativity to unconsciously and virtually instantaneously adapt ad infinitum to any opponent's powers and abilities and, if he can, dominate them mentally to convert them to his side. Believing that killing/reality warping is "cheating" at reality's elaborate game, he will consistently attempt to sway them to his side while physically and emotionally bruising them so they can accept the futility of their goal. As a connoisseur and devoted supporter of the "classics" that he's careful not to lose sight of, he has trained himself in many styles of martial arts galaxy wide and their unconventional tactic and will use them to entertain himself against any adversary that is not worthy for the execution of his greater abilities. His most infamous aspect is that you can never tell whether or not you're fighting the real Cassius or an extremely authentic imitation/body double and the closest victories from enemies have turned to their greatest defeats at the reveal of an elaborate trap that ensnared their forces. For this reason, almost nobody is legitimately sure if he actually exist and is just a figurehead for the parties of the U.U.E. or is just an elusive authoritarian who never leaves the protection of the heart of his kingdom. Headquarters: He primarily resides in one of his many M.B.U.s administrating strategy and overseeing sociopolitical outbreaks that warrant his attention. The base can be described as a miniature city on its own as it accommodates the greatest minds and among the most influential individuals in his empire. Intergalactically regarded as the bastion of the U.U.E. as it supplants the empire with vital knowledge and resources along with the highest command, it is usually in the background during a war never to see battle. Powered by self-sustaining Dark Energy and a stable mobile metropolis, it is a technological marvel of the empire; however, it's gained supreme notoriety by its absolute defense meant to ensure the safety of all imperative classified information. The ship possesses a function allowing it to phase in and out of reality effectively chronolocking its assets and paraphernalia. It's divided into 4 zones commonly referred to as rings with each successive layer that compartmentalizes the duties and responsibilities with the bottom with the goal of researching, developing, organizing, and disseminating all intelligence. The fuselage of the ship contains many landing bays, drive thrusters, sensor arrays, and tractor beam systems and civilian amenities such as shopping centers, parks, and recreational areas to make time aboard deep space more comforting. Facilitating the M.B.U.'s method of propulsion is a network of electrogravitics that converted Dark Energy into the needed thrust. Using a hyperdimensional navigation matrix that utilizes space-time coordinates in the categorized data stream of reality, it can effectively teleport to virtually any location inside the universe. The U.U.E.'s M.B.U.s is also the center for tactical/strategic theoretics, interpretation, and implementation and for ecopolitical and military structural research and in pursuit of their goal for optimizing, they've formed an intergalactic council to discuss and rationalize solutions to the issues that threaten to compromise the integrity of the empire. They also engineer the optimal psychological methodology to break the resolve of any dissident that dares to overthrow or even question the values and directive of the empire. An M.B.U. is the best location for the most updated and efficient proselytizing techniques available. The United Political Party (U.P.P.): The Ministry: The War For Eternity': Security and Safeguards':